Computer data storage is vital to many organizations. There are a variety of types of systems that can be used to store data and protect data against disasters. Different types of data storage systems may have different storage, performance, cost characteristics, etc. Example parameters can include latency, storage efficiency, snapshot capability, elasticity, node mixing, scalability, storage device type and cost, and the like. It can be challenging for organizations to select an appropriate data storage system based upon the needs and resources of the organization.